fanon_funhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Danalite (Zyne)
Danalite '''is a character created by Zynethyst. She is set to appear in the upcoming Zyneth Zodiac fanon series, which is titled Rosempire (ZZ). Appearance Danalite has long wavy lilac hair, and mauve skin. She is somewhat muscular, and is standing at 5'3", and is somewhat curvy. She wears a rasin colored sleeveless top with a mesh center, followed by a sangria colored corset with black ropes and silver lace-holes. She wears matte black pants and magenta thigh high heel boots, she also wears tyrian purple fingerless opera gloves and her eyes are tyrian purple. Personality Danalite is usually conceited and passionate about things about her and the things she loves. She will push anyone in her way so she can have a good life, and will always put herself before others. She enjoys to fight, for some reason. History Backstory Danalite was a prototype gem on Homeworld, the 7th one of her nearly extinct type of gem. Danalite, being the most non-defective out of all of them, was the one to be cloned into a new type of gem, Flower Sugilite. After the first official Flower Sugilite production, Danalite was forgotten really quickly and was rushed to the Homeworld torture chambers after having no hope and no use. After 5 months of being in the torture chambers, she finally broke free and is currently residing in Empire City with Rose Gold, Lapis Diaspore, and Rock Candy Druzy, living normal lives in the polluted airs of the city. Episodic History Section under maintenance, please come back at a later time! Relationships Lapis Diaspore Lapis Diaspore and Danalite have a strained relationship, since Danalite always picks on Lapis Diaspore and wants to engage in combat. But, when they're not fighting, they talk casually. They don't know eachother that well. Rose Gold Danalite sees Rose Gold as a role model, and completely respects Rose Gold. Danalite usually follows Rose Gold around and wants to spend time with her the most out of all her apartment-mates. Rock Candy Druzy Danalite and Rock Candy Druzy are decent friends, they usually talk about their problems and train all the time together. But, they fight frequently. Abilities Danalite possesses standard gem abilities, such as shape-shifting, summoning a weapon, and fusing. Skillset *'Gauntlet Proficiency': Danalite possesses a gauntlet as her weapon, in which she combines brawling and martial arts attacks to knockout, and possibly even crack her opponents. *'Brawling': Danalite is a brawler, thus having extreme fighting knowledge, and being in a lot of fights to have said knowledge. *'Martial Arts': Danalite is a martial artist. Special Abilities *'Terrakinesis': Danalite can manipulate elements derived from planets, specifically the planet she's on, this has various limitations such as the limit of the weight on how much terrain she can carry and that she can only pick up terrain that's not near water. *'Botanokinesis''': Danalite can control plants, but not plants like trees. This can be very effective when vines are near. Gemology Section under maintenance, please come back at a later time! Trivia Section under maintenance, please come back at a later time! Gallery Section under maintenance, please come back at a later time! Category:Zyneth Zodiac Characters